


Sleepwalking

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Sleepwalking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: Close enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sleepwalking

If you asked the Doctor what happened, he would say it was a nightmare. Really, it was just a very _stupid_ dream. 

It started out well. He was back home on Gallifrey, in the barn. Someone had stroked his hair, and given him a toy. He didn't know who it was, but it definitely wasn’t his foster dad. He’d been talking to him. Saying he would make a bad Time Lord. He proved him _wrong_. 

His eyes fell to the soldier buried in the hay next to him. He dreamed of being in the army. It was dark, people were yelling at him, and dying. He woke up. His first instinct was to check his bedsheets. They were dry! But not for much longer..he ran out of the barn, to go to the toilet. 

The unconscious Doctor walked out of his bed, and managed to open his bedroom door. He ran down the corridor, grabbing at the walls. The running woke up Donna. 

“Doctor?” she called out. Her voice triggered an instinct. The Doctor straightened up stiffly. 

“I’m alright, I’m always alright,” he mumbled. 

Rubbing her eyes, Donna noticed that the Doctor’s eyes were closed. He was apparently sleepwalking. 

“Good, now why don’t we go back to bed,” Donna attempted to nudge him back to his room, speaking softly, so he wouldn’t wake up. 

The Doctor batted her hands away and walked back down the hallway, sniffing his way to the toilet. He stopped at a wall, his hands miming the shape, imagining it in front of him. 

He grabbed himself, trying to open his imaginary button. Donna was about to ask if he needed to go, but was quickly answered by the Doctor about to push down his pajama bottoms. 

  
“Oh, no, no not here,” Donna quickly pulled them back up, trying to turn her Time Lord around. He followed her instruction, sort of. He took 2 steps forward, away from the wall, and pulled himself out. Donna couldn’t even whisper a warning before he began to pee. 

She could only shake her head fondly, imagining the blush on his face when he inevitably woke up. 

When he finally finished, Donna grabbed him again. “All done. Good, now let’s go back to bed,” she tried steering him. But once again, he approached a wall, attempting to wash his hands. 

  
“No, that’s a wall, hands down here,” Donna guided his hands to pull up his trousers slightly. 

The soft hands, and soft material of his pyjamas woke him up. 

  
“Donna! What am I doing out here?” the Doctor asked, looking at his door. 

“You were sleepwalking,” she explained, patting his shoulder. 

He turned around, trying to remember where he was going in his dream. He managed to recall an image of the orphanage. His eyes widened. He was about to pee in the bathtub, when he hit his head on a showerhead, and turned back around. 

The Doctor identified the tub as the wall in front of him. He turned, facing the puddle on the floor. 

  
“Tell me that’s not..” he muttered, lips shaking with dread. 

“Yeah, you did,” Donna confirmed. The Doctor turned completely red, covering his eyes in humiliation. 

“I’ve gotta be dreaming,” he said, frowning. He pinched himself, and it hurt. “Ow!” 

“You’re completely awake, Spaceman, sorry,” Donna remarked, hugging him. 

“Christ. I’m 900. I shouldn’t be _pissing_ on the floor anymore,” the Doctor remarked, rolling his eyes. 

“When you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go. Some people sleepwalk, _you_ go to the loo in your sleep. At least you’re not shy about it while unconscious,” she reassured him. 

“Hard to be when you think you’re 7 years old,” the Doctor informed her. “My echo-location was rubbish, apparently,” he scoffed. 

  
“It doesn’t need to be excellent. I’ve got an idea,” Donna introduced. “We’ll have the TARDIS put down a wet towel next to your bed, so that if you get out, you get woken up if you’re not already,” she suggested. 

“Could she do that?” the Doctor scratched his ear. The TARDIS vibrated in agreement.

He patted the wall in gratitude, then walked back to bed. 

“Night, Donna,” he said tiredly, with a smile. 

“Night, Doctor,” she greeted, taking a moment to chuckle at how much urine the Doctor contained at night. 

_At least it wasn’t on the sheets_ , the Doctor reasoned. 

The End.


End file.
